


I Think We Are Like Pretty Woman

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cliche, Happy Ending, M/M, Santana is a dea ex machina, p0rn fest promt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thad ha sempre sostenuto di voler aspirare a una vita normale, non un’apple life ma almeno discretamente normale, questo prima d’incontrare Sebastian Smythe, ovviamente </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We Are Like Pretty Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Il Nobu, Le Bernardine, il Waldorf Astoria e il Manhattan Mall esistono davvero, li ho cercati con Google Maps

Thad ha sempre sostenuto di voler aspirare a una vita normale, non un’apple life ma almeno discretamente normale, questo prima d’incontrare Sebastian Smythe, ovviamente.  
L’ha visto per la prima volta al Nobu durante una cena di lavoro e da allora non se l’è più tolto dalla testa. Occhi verdi, più alto di lui e quell’espressione sarcastica e saputa che l’hanno attratto come una calamita. Lui era indeciso su cosa ordinare e l’altro tre tavoli a destra si stava facendo accarezzare il braccio da un quarantenne mezzo sbronzo. Per un secondo i loro occhi si sono incrociati e l’altro gli ha sorriso prima di tornare a conversare con il quarantenne e gli altri invitati mentre lui riusciva finalmente a decidersi ad ordinare.  
Thad non ha smesso di pensare a quegli occhi per tutta la cena e ha quasi ignorato Stuart che cercava di calamitare la sua attenzione sul caso della signora Goldman.  
  
La seconda volta che si rivedono è una settimana dopo mentre lui è in libreria a scegliere un regalo per Jeff. Anche questa volta Sebastian indossa abiti eleganti, fatti su misura pensa distrattamente Thad, solo la camicia deve valere il suo stipendio di tre mesi, e si è fermato a leggere qualcosa al reparto della narrativa francese in lingua originale quando gli suona il cellulare.  
Un cellulare costoso, di quelli con mille funzioni quasi tutte inutili che lui non saprebbe nemmeno come accendere ad essere sincero.  
Fa per avvicinarsi con discrezione per non risultare inopportuno e sente solo poche parole tra cui “ Waldorf Hotel “, “ stanza 1807 “ e basta. Poi Sebastian appoggia il libro sullo scaffale, si sistema veloce gli abiti ed esce veloce, non prima di essergli passato vicino, troppo vicino per lui che si sente invadere dal profumo dell’altro, costoso, come tutto di Sebastian.  
Lo vede uscire dalla finestra e fermare un taxi con cui sale con quel mix di eleganza e strafottenza che lui segretamente adora. Thad si avvicina al libro e lo prende tra le mani curioso, è “ Sodome et Gomorrhe “ di Marcel Proust e Thad sa che è irrazionale e stupido ma esce dalla libreria con il regalo per Jeff, un legal thriller della Corwell, e l’altro libro, anche se non sa una parola di francese e non sa chi sia quel Proust ma lo compra e passa la settimana a leggerlo aiutandosi col traduttore del computer.  
Solo quando poco prima della lavatrice settimanale Nick gli consegna un biglietto da visita che ha trovato nelle sue tasche Thad si accorge che Sebastian deve averglielo infilato quando gli è passato accanto in libreria. È un biglietto semplice, scritto a mano e c’è scritto solo il nome, Sebastian S, e un numero di cellulare ma per Thad è già qualcosa.  
  
La terza volta che s’incontrano è al negozio della Virgin e questa volta Thad lo segue discretamente e osserva con più attenzione Sebastian. Abiti eleganti e ben stirati, profumo costoso e sempre quell’aria strafottente in viso. Lo vede fermarsi prima nella sezione classica e scegliere un CD,e poi nella sezione del pop, dove però non prende nulla e infine tra le colonne sonore e dopo una certa ricerca prendere un altro CD e poi dirigersi alla cassa.  
Forse sta diventando uno stalker ma non crede, non quando Sebastian dopo aver pagato si volta e nel vederlo sorrida, un sorriso sarcastico che però lo colpisce per la terza volta.  
“ Devi parlargli, hai qui il suo numero, chiamalo “ gli suggerisce Nick quando torna a casa mentre le note della Carmen risuonano per la casa, perché si, Thad ha comprato di nuovo gli stessi CD di Sebastian. “ E tu pensi che guarderebbe me? Che risponderebbe? Non l’hai visto Nick, lui è … “ “ Una puttana “ lo interrompe Jeff e che Jeff, anima candida e ingenua che ancora piange quando vede la morte di Mufasa abbia capito una simile cosa mentre lui no allora è grave, molto grave. “ Non necessariamente, magari è … “ tenta di salvare la situazione Nick ma ormai è inutile, quell’idea gli si è conficcata nel cervello.  
  
Così tre giorni dopo lo chiama e l’altro con assoluta nonchalance gli propone di vedersi nuovamente al Nobu e che non se ne pentirà. Per l’incontro ha chiesto a Nick il suo completo elegante, è passato al più vicino bancomat a ritirare più soldi che può e si è presentato anche in anticipo.  
Riconosce subito Sebastian seduto al tavolo della volta precedente che lo sta aspettando e lentamente gli si avvicina sperando che l’altro non si accorga del suo imbarazzo.  
“ Thad Harwood, piacere, sono Sebastian, non mi offri nulla da bere? “ si presenta l’altro dopo avergli stretto la mano e lui resta di sasso, tutto quello a cui ha pensato è appena evaporato dalla sua mente a causa di quelle parole. Così si limita a un balbettio prima di ordinare il vino della casa, collezionando così la prima figuraccia. “ Di solito non incontro spiantati come te, ma mi piacciono le eccezioni “ gli dice Sebastian mentre sono all’antipasto. “ C … Come? “ boccheggia lui sorpreso. Non è spiantato, è solo … solo perché dorme sul divano di Nick e Jeff che non gli fanno pagare l’affitto e ha appena cominciato a lavorare come avvocato non vuol dire che sia uno spiantato.  
“ L’abito che indossi non è certamente tuo, hai ordinato il vino più economico e guardavi spaventato il menù “ gli risponde Sebastian “ ma forse hai vinto alla lotteria e hai deciso di volerti concedere una notte alternativa “ aggiunge con un sorriso mentre gli sfiora la mano con indifferenza rischiando di fargli cadere le posate.  
Per il resto la cena prosegue tranquillamente, lui in silenzio e Sebastian che ogni tanto fa un commento sarcastico, poi lo invita a seguirlo e lui resta ancora zitto mentre il cameriere porta il conto e lui zitto paga, per poi seguire Sebastian.  
  
Waldorf Hotel, stanza 1807 come aveva pensato e non resta sorpreso nel vedere che è una suite. Si sente fuori posto, dannatamente fuoriposto ma resiste alla tentazione di scappare a gambe levate da quella porta, non mentre Sebastian si siede con eleganza su una poltrona vicino al letto e accavalla le gambe, scarpe di vernice che costano come l’affitto di casa dei suoi, ne è sicuro.  
“ Allora, Harwood, sono 400 dollari per un lavoretto di mano, 500 per un pompino, 1500 per un rapporto completo e se vuoi passare con me la notte sono 70 dollari l’ora “ gli elenca Sebastian e a lui sembra così tanto simile ad un elenco della spesa, così asettico e così freddo e solo in un secondo tempo si accorge che non si è parlato di baci. “ 1500 vanno bene “ dice con voce atona mentre prende i soldi imbarazzato, tutti pezzi da cento e gli sembra che Benjamin Franklin si stia facendo beffe di lui mentre consegna i soldi a Sebastian che ridacchia. “ Si vede che è la prima volta Harwood, la prossima volta usa una busta “ gli suggerisce prima di cominciare a spogliarsi, i soldi sono spariti in un cassetto. Vorrebbe farlo lui, vorrebbe togliergli lui i vestiti ma si deve accontentare di vederlo e sospirare, poi nel momento in cui Sebastian si sta abbassando i pantaloni si ricorda che anche lui è vestito e con foga si libera degli abiti facendo saltare anche alcuni bottoni, Nick si arrabbierà pensa distrattamente.  
  
Poi non c’è più tempo per parlare, solo pelle contro pelle e le mani di Thad che cercano di toccare più pelle che può. Sa bene che Sebastian non lo bacerà sulla bocca ma almeno l’altro ha la buona creanza di gemere mentre gli succhia la pelle tra il collo e la spalla. “ Attento Thaddino, non lasciarmi segni “ lo ammonisce mentre lo bacia sul torace prima di arrivare all’ombelico e l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è gemere il suo nome mentre la lingua dell’altro s’intrufola curiosa e comincia ed entrare e uscire mimando una penetrazione.  
“ Sei sano, vero? “ gli chiede Sebastian smettendo quella piacevole attività e sporgendosi verso il comodino. “ Certamente “ gli risponde Thad, e quello sarebbe il momento adatto per baciarlo ma sa che all’altro non piacerebbe così si limita ad ansimare mentre lo vede trafficare con lubrificante e preservativi.  
Non ha mai detto che desiderava sentire Sebastian dentro di sé ma l’altro deve averlo capito, è il suo lavoro pensa distrattamente Thad nel sentire il primo dito, ma non gl’importa.  
Non gl’importa di niente mentre l’altro lo prepara con una mano e con l’altra si occupa della sua erezione con tocchi decisi e cadenzati, finalizzati a portarlo all’esasperazione. Non gl’importa di quel che penseranno Nick e Jeff il giorno dopo, non mentre vede Sebastian indossare il preservativo e poi spingersi dentro di lui con una spinta decisa.  
Almeno Sebastian aspetta che riprenda fiato accarezzandogli la schiena e lasciandogli piccoli baci sul collo e si muove solo quando è lui ad incitarlo col bacino desideroso di sentirlo finalmente dentro di sé. “ Il cliente ha sempre ragione “ sussurra Sebastian prima di cominciare a spingere. E a Thad piace, gli piace aggrapparsi alla schiena di Sebastian, gli piace sentirlo e … oddio, come ha fatto a trovare subito quel punto pensa mentre l’altro ridacchia e comincia a colpire quel fascio di nervi con studiata calma. Thad vorrebbe che quel momento non finisse più e vorrebbe coinvolgerlo in un bacio appassionato ma sa che l’unica cosa che può fare è gemere scompostamente il nome dell’altro. Solo quando sta per venire si accorge che Sebastian non è solo bello ma divino, semplicemente divino pensa mentre lo vede buttare la testa all’indietro e gemere con forza e lui sente un calore familiare, solo poche altre spinte e anche lui viene con forza mentre l’altro esce da lui per distendersi quelle stesse lenzuola.  
“ Ora vattene, o paga “ gli dice Sebastian mentre si accende una sigaretta e lui riesce solo ad annuire prima di prendere i suoi vestiti che sono per terra e guardare Sebastian che è ancora sul letto. In un qualche universo parallelo si sarebbe baciati, lui avrebbe sussurrato di amarlo, l’altro avrebbe ricambiato e avrebbero dormito abbracciati per poi essere svegliati da Jeff l’indomani. Ma nella realtà c’è solo il sorriso sarcastico di Sebastian che gli dice che se vuole ritoccare il paradiso deve solo chiamarlo e lui che fa cenno di si con la testa ed esce dalla stanza.  
Fregato, come il più elementare dei cliché ma forse ne vale la pena.  
  
Nick e Jeff non gli fanno domande né sembrano volerlo giudicare ma sa che non approvano. Non approvano che ogni settimana chiami Sebastian e spenda almeno 3000 dollari tra cena e scopata pur di stare con lui. Non approvano che alla terza settimana l’abbiano fatto contro il muro, lui che si aggrappava alla schiena dell’altro e Sebastian che si spingeva voglioso nel suo corpo. Non approvano che Thad la quinta settimana l’abbia portato al Le Bernardine perché Sebastian si era stancato del Nobu e che abbia speso di più per lo champagne. E di certo non approvano quel loro rapporto così stretto e così … morboso, la parola adatta è morboso Thad Harwood. La verità è che vorrebbe baciarlo, vorrebbe uscire con lui per andare dovunque, vorrebbe poterlo presentare a Nick e Jeff ma Sebastian è stato chiaro: la loro non è una relazione: è solo una serie di scopate, grandi scopate ma finisce lì.  
  
È Nick a chiamarlo la settima settimana e lui ringrazia che l’udienza sia finita mentre risponde. “ Sono al Manhattan Mall e indovina chi ho appena visto? Il tuo Sebastian, assieme a una biondina, al reparto di intimo femminile “, Nick conosce l’aspetto di Sebastian perché da qualche tempo lo sfondo di Thad sul cellulare è una foto di lui e Sebastian, e non riesce a fare altro che balbettare qualcosa mentre sente un dolore all’altezza del petto. Perché non ha mai pensato che Sebastian potesse avere una ragazza? Forse è bisex, forse la biondina è una parente si dice mentre esce veloce dal tribunale. A casa è sull’orlo della depressione fortuna che c’è Jeff che gli propone una maratona Disney e sebbene abbiano passato da tempo l’età per simili cose si lascia convincere.  
  
Quella sera sono tutti e tre al messicano a divertirsi per distrarlo quando riconosce una risata familiare e d’istinto si volta: Sebastian. Con lui ci sono una graziosa biondina e un’ispanica dai lunghi capelli neri ma quello che lo sorprende è vedere a un certo punto l’ispanica che bacia sulla bocca la biondina e Sebastian che invece si limita a un baciamano per poi allungarle un pacchetto.  
Forse c’è ancora speranza pensa distrattamente mentre si alza e si stampa in faccia il suo miglior sorriso indifferente e si dirige verso i tre, l’ispanica ha dato un buffetto divertito alla bionda che ridacchia e le bacia le nocche. “ Guarda un po’ chi c’è “ e cerca di suonare distaccato ma la verità è l’unica cosa che vorrebbe è baciare Sebastian davanti a tutti, poi portarselo a casa, presentarlo ai suoi e … passare tutta la vita con lui. “ Harwood, lieto di rivederti “ lo saluta Sebastian con il suo solito sorriso mentre la latina lo squadra da capo a piedi e la bionda sorride. “ Perdona questo incivile di Sebastian, io sono Santana e lei è la mia ragazza Brittany “ si presenta la latina, Santana. “ Sei uno dei clienti di Sebastian? “ gli chiede Brittany prima che da sotto il tavolo le arrivi un calcio. “ Cosa? ... beh, si “ ammette, anche se vorrebbe essere qualcosa di più per l’altro. “ Sei un bel ragazzo, un po’ tappo ma un bel ragazzo “ dichiara Santana con un sorriso. “ E … come vi conoscete? “ chiede lui, vero che è un po’ basso, ma finora nessuno l’ha mai chiamato tappo. “ Lei è una mia collega Harwood “ risponde con semplicità Sebastian.  
“ Solo uomini, di donne non ho bisogno: non da quando conosco Brittany. Ma se vuoi fare una cosa a tre questo è il mio numero “ e gli scrive il suo numero sul cellulare con un sorriso divertito. “ Grazie Santana ma le donne non mi attirano “ ammette. “ Capisco tappo “ risponde Santana con un sorriso poco prima che arrivi il cameriere.  
  
La settimana dopo si fa raccontare da Sebastian qualcosa, mentre stanno scopando nella doccia. È curioso, vuole sapere tutto di lui, vuole tutto da lui ma finora ha ottenuto pochissimo. Sebastian non parla quando scopano, e specialmente non mentre Thad si spinge dentro di lui, caldo, caldo, caldo pensa distrattamente Thad, nonostante l’acqua la pelle di Sebastian è bollente ha un sapore diverso mischiata con l’acqua della doccia e gli piace da impazzire. Si accorge solo dopo essere venuto che non è lo stesso per Sebastian e s’inginocchia veloce, e il pavimento della doccia è scivoloso e bagnato ma non gl’importa. Non mentre lo prende in bocca e traccia con la lingua linee immaginarie, non mentre Sebastian gli sussurra che non c’è bisogno, veramente Thaddino non c’è bisogno che lo faccia ma lui vuole farlo. Vuole sentirlo nella sua bocca, sempre più a fondo, vuole succhiare, mordere e leccare fino all’ultimo centimetro e vuole sentirlo mentre viene nella sua bocca perché Sebastian scosso dall’orgasmo è la visione più bella che abbai mai visto.  
Dopo mentre si stanno rimettendo i vestiti scopre che Santana è stata capo cheerleader e reginetta del ballo scolastico, insomma la classica ragazza all American poi nemmeno Sebastian sa altro ma gli basta. Lui gli ha raccontato tutto ma sull’altro ha scoperto pochissime cose, tutte per caso. Sa che conosce il francese a causa del loro secondo incontro, che gli piace l’opera grazie al terzo e che era nella squadra di lacrosse perché una volta mentre erano al Nobu per fare conversazione Thad gli ha chiesto se facesse sport e Sebastian gli ha raccontato che al liceo era nella squadra, solo per quello.  
  
Un mese dopo che Nick e Jeff hanno smesso di chiedergli di pagare l’affitto vede Sebastian insieme a due uomini: uno basso quasi più di lui e con i capelli cosparsi di gel e l’altro invece è castano, ha gli occhi verdi e sembra più delicato. Non vorrebbe disturbarli ma è più forte di lui: Sebastian è una calamita per lui, è un dato di fatto.  
Spera con tutto il cuore che non siano clienti e per la seconda volta scopre di avere ragione: amici del liceo gli rivela il moro con un sorriso mentre Sebastian si limita a bere il suo caffè a cui ha fatto aggiungere il cognac, Thad lo sa bene. Il castano ci pensa un secondo e poi gli mostra una foto dove sono presenti tutti e tre con la divisa della loro scuola. Sul retro c’è scritto in tre differenti calligrafie “ Faccia da Checca “, “ Hobbit “ e “ Mangusta “ e gli viene da ridere mentre si siede accanto a Sebastian che sembra ignorarli. Scopre così che Blaine e Kurt si sono sposati non appena è stato possibile, che tutti e tre erano nel Glee club della scuola e che sanno del lavoro di Sebastian e con classe Kurt, che ha una voce da controtenore e lavora come costumista di teatro, evita di parlarne sebbene il moro volesse il contrario. Tutto sommato passa un pomeriggio divertente con loro due e Sebastian che ogni tanto gli sorride o che per sbaglio gli sfiora la mano.  
Ecco i pomeriggi che vorrebbe passare con Sebastian, assieme ai suoi amici, a ridere e scherzare, a fare uscite a quattro e tante altre cose, non chiuso in una suite del Waldorf sotto Sebastian che si muove dentro di lui ansimando e andandogli incontro col bacino e reprimendo ogni volta l’istinto di martoriare quelle labbra di baci. Blaine e Kurt gli sorridono, gli chiedono tutti e a un certo punto Blaine gli chiede di parlare in privato mentre Kurt e Sebastian litigano sui film che dovranno vedere quella sera. “ Lo conosco da quando a diciotto anni ci ha provato sfacciatamente con me nonostante già stessi con Kurt, se ti ha spostato dal cellulare che usa per lavorare a quello privato allora vuol dire che conti davvero per lui “ gli rivela Blaine e mai, mai, avrebbe pensato di essere importante per Sebastian, pensava di essere solo l’ennesimo cliente, uno dei tanti, uno di quelli che dimentichi quando chiudono la porta e che non si fanno problemi a venire e a lasciarti lì sul letto con un’erezione insoddisfatta.  
Ne parla la sera con Nick e Jeff mentre si guardano “ Pretty Woman “ e i due convengono che ha ragione ma poi che farà gli fa notare Nick che è quello più razionale mentre Jeff lo chiama Edward Lewis o Richard Gere e lui non può fare a meno di pensare che ha due ottimi amici.  
  
Avrebbe voluto che gli eventi procedessero in maniera più semplice ma quando chiama Sebastian cinque giorni dopo per chiedergli quando possono vedersi il cellulare suona a vuoto. Aspetta fino a sera e poi riprova, sperando che il cliente chiunque sia almeno si stia divertendo. Niente, il cellulare suona a vuoto anche il giorno dopo e non ci sono chiamate così decide di fare l’unica cosa che gli sembra più probabile ossia chiamare Santana di cui ha conservato il numero.  
“ Pronto? “ “ Santana? Sono Thad. Thad Harwood “ precisa perché Santana non conosce il suo nome. “ Ah, il cliente di Sebastian “ precisa la latina e sente una voce in lontananza, Brittany. “ Esatto, tu … insomma … “ e non sa che dirle, vuole solo sapere dove si trovi Sebastian e ora dubita che lei lo sappia. “ Vuoi sapere di Sebastian, vero? Beh non ti dirò che è stato a Colorado Springs per il week end e che quell’ipocrita di Hunter Clarington se lo sarà scopato in qualche hotel mentre sua moglie lo crede a un incontro con gli ex cadetti dell’accademia. E certamente non ti darò il numero del suo cellulare privato. Né ti dirò che l’aereo arriva tra due ore al La Guardia “ detto questo gli detta veloce dei numeri che lui si scrive su uno dei post it che Nick dissemina per casa. “ Grazie Santana “ risponde e sente di nuovo quella voce in sottofondo. “ Brittany ti saluta e … buona fortuna Thad “ e detto questo Santana chiude la comunicazione.  
  
Non è vestito al meglio, è quasi in ritardo ma è voluto passare per forza dal fioraio a comprare dei fiori e ringrazia che l’aereo abbia qualche minuto di ritardo. Accanto a lui c’è una biondina con una coda di cavallo che ha anche lei dei fiori in mano e una spilla del partito repubblicano sul cappotto firmato e che l’ha appena guardato con sufficienza.  
Poi lo vede e dimentica il ritardo e la biondina. Non è solo e così quello deve essere Hunter pensa l’osserva: capelli castani corti, poco più basso di Sebastian e occhi verdi e un gatto persiano nell’apposito trasportino mentre vede la biondina sbracciarsi e lui che le corre incontro e la chiama Kitty, così è lei la famosa moglie ignara che suo marito abbia passato il week con il suo Sebastian. Si, il suo Sebastian perché è inutile negarlo ormai e lui, Thad Harwood che dorme sul divano di Nick e Jeff e sta cominciando ad amare il suo lavoro da avvocato, è innamorato senza speranza alcuna di Sebastian, e non sa nemmeno il suo cognome.  
  
Anche Sebastian si accorge di lui e vede distintamente una smorfia di esasperazione sul suo viso. “ Che ci fai qui Thaddino? “ gli chiede con il solito sorriso strafottente mentre Kitty sta accarezzando il gatto persiano. “ Ho chiamato Santana e mi ha detto a che ora arrivavi e … questi sono per te >> dice tutto d’un fiato mentre gli consegna i fiori, ora può anche morire per la vergogna. Sebastian alza gli occhi al cielo esasperato ma accetta i fiori. “ Cosa vuoi Harwood? Vuoi una semplice sveltina nei bagni? O che arriviamo al Waldfort? Cosa diamine vuoi da me? Dimmelo perché è da quando ti ho visto al ristorante messicano che me lo chiedo. Vuoi sesso? Sono dispostissimo a dartelo ma che tu voglia entrare così nella mia vita non l’accetto, c’est ne pas possibile “ si sfoga e ha imparato col tempo che Sebastian non alza la voce quando è arrabbiato, diventa solo monocorde. “ Cosa voglio? Voglio venire a prenderti all’aeroporto, voglio farti dei regali anche se sono quasi in bolletta, voglio cenare con te al ristorante messicano, voglio andare al cinema con te ma soprattutto voglio baciarti e dirti che ti amo “ e solo dopo si accorge che ha praticamente urlato quelle cose e che Hunter, Kitty e persino il gatto nel trasportino lo stanno guardando male. Sebastian lo guarda un secondo e poi gli dice “ Credevo che fosse chiaro che era solo sesso Thaddino “ con aria affranta e Thad non sa cosa rispondere.  
E non risponde, si limita ad alzarsi sulle punte, prendere il volto di Sebastian tra le mani e congiungere le loro labbra davanti a tutti, incurante del resto. Sebastian non lo scosta come aveva temuto né gli rende subito il bacio come aveva sperato ma dopo un po’, timidamente, lo ricambia e Thad aveva ragione: le labbra di Sebastian sanno di buono.  
Si sarebbe aspettato un bacio sotto la pioggia come nei suoi sogni o uno a Times Square a Capodanno come nei film ma la verità è che quel bacio al La Guardia davanti a tutti per Thad Harwood è il migliore, ha ragione Jeff quando dice che la realtà supera la fantasia.  
  
Dopo non si ricorda quasi niente, i fiori forse sono ancora sul pavimento dell’aeroporto, o sul taxi dove si sono fiondati, o anche sulle scale ma si ricorda bene il corpo di Sebastian contro il suo, i baci famelici che si scambiano ogni tre secondi interrompendosi solo per mancanza d’aria e gli occhi verdi di Sebastian pieni di desiderio e non solo. Non sa come ma sono arrivati sul letto di Nick e Jeff che per fortuna non sono in casa, ma si ricorda di come si siano cercati con le mani e con la bocca. Non vorrebbe mai staccarsi dalla bocca di Sebastian, non dopo mesi e mesi di sogni sui loro baci anche l’altro sembra pensarlo allo stesso modo visto che i loro baci sono sempre più famelici.  
È bello scopare con Sebastian, lo è sempre stato ma questa volta è diverso: questo è fare l’amore non scopare pensa distrattamente, mentre l’altro lo bacia e lui si aggrappa alla sua schiena senza timore di graffiarlo e quando raggiungono l’orgasmo, a poca distanza dall’altro, questa volta finalmente può dirglielo: “ Ti amo “ e sospirare, o la va o la spacca. “ Lo so Thaddino, ora dormi “ gli sussurra invece Sebastian e lui vorrebbe morire per la troppa felicità.  
  
Quando il giorno dopo al ritorno dal JFK Nick e Jeff li trovano nel loro letto addormentati non dicono niente, si limitano ad un sorriso poi Jeff comincia a canticchiare “ Oh Pretty Woman “ mentre Nick porta a tutti e due il caffè.  
Questa è la vera felicità pensa mentre Sebastian e Nick litigano perché manca il cognac e Sebastian non beve caffè senza cognac, certo c’è sempre il lavoro di Sebastian ma se ci sono riuscite Brittany e Santana possono riuscirci anche loro.  



End file.
